


Before Dev Morgan

by JeanVal24601



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanVal24601/pseuds/JeanVal24601
Summary: Takes place at the training course before the Lothal Academy training. Also, both are willing participants and are over the age of 13, making it legal here. Maybe not a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, but it is legal here.





	1. Chapter 1

Jai POV:

It was the same basic exercise that we have always done. Obstacle course running through the mud while shooting small targets to practice endurance and precision. But of course, it wasn't enough pressure to be under. If I don't complete the full course in 10 minutes or less, I get removed from the program. No second chances, no begging for help. The only help that we have is if we also shoot the other cadets along the way, with stun blasts only (for now). If you successfully stun another cadet, you shave 30 seconds from your personal timer. Should be easy right?

Wrong. I'm already 8 and a half minutes into the course, and I am barely halfway through it. I know I only have one choice: I must stun the other cadets, or I will not make it in time. And I have to make it to earn a high rank in the empire, just like I have dreamed for so long. 

While running to the next obstacle, the 30 foot high climbing wall, I look at the board to see if anyone finished the course already. I don't see a name up yet, but I know that this course is very hard so I am not surprised. And I see that I am ranked near the bottom of the list for time, as others have shot each other to give themselves more time. And I am also not surprised about who is on top of that board: Oleg. 

Oleg, the cadet who has given everyone the most trouble since he has joined the academy, always trying to make himself look like the best cadet to the commanders of the academy. And of course that means trying to frame other cadets of possessing contraband, or turning in fake proof of "cheating" done by the other cadets. He has done all of it to look like the best, and the commander always loved it. Always believed; every lie he uttered out of his worthless mouth. The Empire has no need for weaknesses, especially liars and cheaters within its own ranks. The only person Oleg hasn't tried to frame for some reason is Zare Leonis. And that's because Zare is always right in front of Oleg in every competition, and the commander might get suspicious why Oleg is turning in a "perfect" cadet. 

But that's not why I respect Zare Leonis. Actually respect is the wrong word for the way I feel for him. Adore, devoted, undying love are better terms for Zare, but he can't ever know that. No one can, or I will be executed by firing squad. The Empire believes homosexuality to be a plot conceived by the Jedi to force men to become devoted to each other and to create acceptance to all kinds people and all species of aliens. Something the Empire does not believe. And anything that happens that the Empire believes should not happen usually results in death. So I hide it; deep where no one can ever see that part of me. And I only release it when I know I am alone in my private shower space, or at night, after all of the other cadets in the room have gone to sleep. This is my only secret from the Empire. Other than that, I show complete devotion to everything that they stand for.

But back to the present, I slide down the other side of the climbing wall, knowing that if I didn't finish in a minute, I would get kicked out. So as I ran to the water filled tunnels, I searched for Zare, and I wasn't shocked to find him in front of me. But I also see Oleg closing in behind him, gun almost aimed right at him, so I did the only thing I could do from there: I shot first. Before Oleg even could even pull the trigger. Zare saw what I had done. 

“Thanks! I owe you one cadet!”

I know that this moment will be in my dreams for long time (even if he didn't know my name), though ending much differently than how it played out here, probably with us together, arms wrapped around each other, pulling close...

"GET GOING!" I think to myself, snapping myself out of that amazing dream. Even though I stunned Oleg for a few seconds, it was enough time for Zare to get through the tunnels and start the final 400 meter sprint to the finish, but I still had to get through the tunnels with Oleg standing in my way.

“Nice shot, Kell, but I am afraid that won’t work again. After all, I just need to shoot you and get across the line, and I will set a new course record, and I will get the pleasure of watching you get kicked out the academy!” Oleg yelled at me as I was running closer.

“I’ve got plenty of time especially since you are about to be stunned again!” I shouted right before Oleg got hit in the back from a bolt fired from only one person. 

“Now we’re even!” Zare shouted back to me as he raced along the trail to finish the course.

I shot Oleg one more time to make sure he didn’t try to shoot me as I crossed through the tunnel. Plus it gave me a little more time to work with. As I exited the other side of the tunnel, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my back, causing me to fall to the ground.

“Good try Kell, but you aren’t finishing this course today, even if I have to shoot you every time you recover.” Oleg spat at me through the tunnel. My back was on fire, and as soon as I recover and I get back on my feet, Oleg shoots me again, this time in the back of my knee, causing me to fall forward into a tree, slamming the same knee into the trunk. “I said you aren't going anywhere.” 

In a flash of light, Oleg falls onto his back, clutching his chest with his blaster thrown aside. I grit my teeth hard while holding my blaster, expecting to be shot next.

“I knew he was going to try something, and I couldn’t leave you to take the beating, especially since you shot him to save me first” I hear a voice coming from my side. I turned to see him, my knight in shining armor, face screen up exposing his beautiful pecan-colored eyes.

“Thanks for the assist. Now I owe you one.” I respond after lifting my own face screen. 

“Not just yet, when we’re done, you will owe me two based on your knee being broken like that” 

“Why do you think my knee is broken?” I ask as I try to stand tall, only to fall directly into him as my knee, the one Oleg shot, gave out on me. A wave of pains shoots up my body, and as I look down, I can clearly see that my knee is indeed broken. A wave of nausea quickly replaces the pain as I resist the urge to puke.

“Woah man, take it easy. Your knee is definitely broken. We need to get you to the medics at the end of the course. Let's get moving so we can get you off that knee of yours”.

“Let’s do that, but first…” I trail off as I turn sideways and shoot Oleg one more time and grab his blaster. I then shoot him one more time. Zare gives me a weird look, so I explain, “To prevent him from shoot us both in the back, and to give us enough time to finish the course without him hitting us down first.”

“Sure”

I limp down the course, relying heavily on Zare to support me to the finish line, I couldn't help but think of all of my forbidden moments that live only in my head, and how they all are based on this angel as we finish the course, and I realize I am starting to get a hard on. Discreetly, and without Zare noticing, I “accidently” drop a blaster and “in my attempt to grab it”, I cover myself up. Zare looks at my funny, and I think he knows I dropped that blaster on purpose, but I don't think he knew why...

As we crossed the line, I hear the booming voice of the commander from above us, near the board, that shows both Zare and I finishing the course on time, passing.

“Cadet Zare Leonis, please explain yourself. Why were you carrying Cadet Kell across the line? The Empire does not tolerate weakness, and if Cadet Kell had shown any, your job was to remove that weakness from the Empire!”

“Sir, Cadet Kell had gotten shot in the back of the knee by Cadet Oleg during the exercise. Cadet Oleg acted without approval to specifically target Cadet Kell and attempted to prevent him from finishing the course on time, Sir!”

“Cadet, are you trying to accuse Cadet Oleg of disobeying orders given to him by me?”

“Sir, no, Sir! I was just trying to help Cadet Kell as his knee had been broken by the shot that Cadet Oleg had shot into the back of his knee. Since he would have been unable to finish the course on his own, I decided to help the Empire by helping Cadet Kell through the final part of the course, Sir!”

“Very well, Cadet. Cadet Kell, go to the medic to get your knee looked at and treated, without the aid of Cadet Leonis,” the commander’s words dripping with malice and without care.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” I respond very weakly. My broken knee had drained all of my energy from my body, and my fear of the commander’s punishments scared me thoroughly. 

“Cadet Leonis, report to my office at 1900 hours for your punishment due to your lack of squad interest and your personal interest in yourself and specific others,” I had heard the commander tell Zare as I was leaving the training area, limping hard on my good leg, more or less dragging my other one.

********


	2. Chapter 2

Zare POV-

This is so not fair. All I did was help a kid with a broken leg finish the course. I didn't even know his name until the commander asked me about it. Why am I being punished for helping him? This is just like the Empire to do. They take my sister away from her family, away from me with the promise of seeing the Galaxy and protecting it from the villainous rebels and Jedi. But the only villainous organization that I know of is the Empire.

I only joined the Empire to find my sister, free her from its grasp, and escape with her. She was in the Imperial Academy here on Lothal, but right before she would have been promoted, she vanished. The Empire never told us what happened to her, and we lost all contact with her. So obviously when I told my parents that I was joining the Academy, like my sister, they both freaked out and forbade me from joining until I explained why I was joining. And they still barely let me go. 

All I want to do is to help others, and the Empire is not trying to do that, so if I can learn what I can about it before I leave, I can help others by informing a rebel group of the Empire’s secrets, and then go into hiding. So obviously I am upset to be standing outside of the commander’s office at 1850 hours on the day before an important equipment exam waiting for the Commander to let me in. As the door opens up, I go straight into attention position trying my best to impress the commander just to come face to face with Cadet Oleg. 

“Enjoy your punishment, Leonis,” he says to me before he walks away.

“Cadet Leonis, enter now!” the commander ordered. As I walked into the room, I felt a wave of anger take hold over me as I see the back wall of the commander’s office filled with various medals from the Empire, and the one that always fills me with the most anger: The Medal for Conspicuous Gallantry, an award given to Imperial Navy pilots for serving above and beyond the call of duty. It's also known as an award for creating death and destruction for anyone not in the Empire.

“Cadet Leonis,” the commander started bringing my focus back to him “you are here to discover your punishment for allowing weakness to flourish in the Empire, correct?

“Sir, yes, Sir!” I responded not wanting to upset him further, but also allowing myself to disagree entirely in my head.

“And such a charge can not be taken lightly, correct?”

“Sir, yes, Sir!”

“As a result, I have decided to give to you a punishment that will make you think twice before committing a violation again. I would have had you be on laundry detail for your entire unit for the next 2 weeks, but due to the fact that half of your unit failed today’s obstacle course, I felt that punishment would have been too easy. Instead, I will make it harder. Since you felt the need to aid Cadet Kell through the final part of the course, even though he showed weakness at the end, I have decided that I will make you be assisting him with every need he has, whenever he has them, until he recovers fully. And if he should fail any physical test between now and when he does recover, you will be considered to be failing as well, and will suffer the repercussions as well. Is this clear?”

“Sir, may I ask a question, Sir?”

“You may.”

“Sir you said that I would help him at all times. Does this include when he is changing and when he is in the shower, Sir?”

“If he requires your assistance, then you are to assist him, no matter what the task may be. Do you understand?”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” 

“Cadet Kell has been made aware of the situation, and has been told of the repercussions that you will face should he fail. Though this should not faze him, it will definitely affect your chances of finishing the rest of your training. Since you wanted to help the weak, you must now fix the weak and make it become a strength. Cadet Leonis, you are dismissed to begin your punishment immediately.” 

As I walked out the door, I couldn't help but feel the dread that this punishment could cost me. It would cost me everything that I care about, should Jai fail. And if I fail, I know I will never see Dhara again, and that would be too much to bare. And to make matters worse, there is that “other issue” that I would have to face with the punishment. 

********


	3. Chapter 3

Jai POV-

Zare Leonis is going to be my personal helper at all times? Including when I am sleeping and at all private times? I don't know whether to be excited or terrified of this news. My knee is broken, and was put in a straight leg cast to prevent movement. Thankfully, it is one of those casts that can be removed to allow the skin to be washed with a wet washcloth and soap. Funny, a wet washcloth and soap is the reason I am so scared about this news in the first place. I don't mind having Zare helping me most of the time, it is just when I need him the most during the duration that I would be at my most vulnerable. One wrong thought, and suddenly Zare is going to be out of his punishment, and I will be put to death...and I am a little fond of my life. And if that doesn't scare me enough, I also have to do as well as possible in all physical tests, or not only will I fail, but so will Zare now. And with him being at the top of our class, I know that I will only drag him down with me. 

Zare should be here to help me shower in about 10 minutes, and with him helping, I know that I will be entirely likely to reveal my feelings to him in there. Thankfully, I have been assigned a private shower room separate from the rest of the cadets that is special. It only has one shower stall and it has a private toilet and sink just for injured soldiers/cadets and their assigned helper. In addition, the fresh clothing for both parties are sent straight to the room, so neither party has to bring any clothing, like we do in the normal cadet’s bathroom. However, the one shower stall has two shower heads to allow both people to clean...at the same time. And I know that if I don't “relieve myself” before Zare gets there, he will know. 

So with that last thought in mind, I write a note to Zare to tell him where I went, and start my way to the bathroom. The normal minute and a half walk to that bathroom then turned into a 5+ minute crutches fiasco as I tripped, staggered, and almost fell multiple times. By the time I got there, I knew I had just more than 5 minutes before Zare got here...so I pushed down my pants, stuck my leg on a stool in the room, sat down on the toilet, and prayed I would finish before Zare got here.

********

Zare POV-

I arrive in our quarters, expecting to see Jai on his cot or on crutches getting ready to go to the private bathroom we were assigned to use until his knee was fixed, but instead I couldn't find him anywhere. When I walked over to his cot, I found a quickly scribbled note telling me he left to go to the bathroom already. I was quickly alarmed...if he was caught out of our quarters without me to help him, I would be in so much trouble that I would wish to be on laundry detail for a year. So I took off at a brisk pace to find Jai, and when I couldn't find him. I went straight to the bathroom. And what I had burst in on, I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of my mind or dreams for weeks...

********


	4. Chapter 4

Jai POV-

I had just finished “relieving myself”, and had returned to normal when Zare burst into the bathroom. I immediately went to hide myself, only to realize that I would be completely naked in front of him quite often in the next few weeks, so I stopped myself. I turned away from him, and limped towards the stall so that he wouldn't see me flush with embarrassment, or for me to start to twitch at the previous thought. However, I didn't make It very far as my knee gave out, and I fell, but before I hit the floor, a strong set of arms caught me and pulled me back up. 

“Are you alright? Zare asked, worry sown deep into his words.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I say to him without looking at him, not wanting to show him the pain from my knee and the pain from my heart to be naked this close to him.

“Okay. How about you go ahead and start washing yourself, and I will get in in a minute to help you and to clean myself as well,” he recommended.

“Sure thing,” I quickly responded, not wanting him to hear the urgentness in my voice.

I climbed into the stall, turned away from Zare, and began to wash myself. I couldn't help myself, and I quickly peeked over my shoulder as Zare was undressing himself. He was hung for his age. Easily 5 or 6 inches long flaccid, almost completely free of all pubic hair (which surprised me), and was uncircumcised. I quickly turned back so he wouldn't notice. Never had I imagined a more perfect person to be so close to me like he was going to be.

“Hey, the stall isn't that large, so would you mind moving over a bit, or would it be better if I waited to wash after you finished?” Zare suddenly asked me. 

“Oh, sorry. Hadn't realized I had been standing in the middle. I'll move over for you unless you want to wait until I am done to shower, which would be fine by me if you wanted to do that-”

“Okay, okay. You were starting to ramble there. I'm going to get in now, I apologize if I hit you while I'm in here.” 

********

Zare POV-

I hadn't realized how small this stall was until I stepped in. The stall suddenly seemed very crowded, but what can be expected with two growing fourteen year-olds in a stall no bigger than 5 feet by 5 feet. Then you add in shelves for soap and the shower heads jutting out of the wall, and that space gets even smaller.

As we clean ourselves, I realize that regulation pants and underwear won't allow for for Jai’s knee to be washed, as they are too long, and he can't reach his knee without bending it, and obviously bening it would be bad. He will have to sit, with only a shirt on, while I slowly wash his knee with soap and a washcloth. This hell just got so much worse. 

How am I going to be able to control myself around someone with a perfect body like Jai’s, exposed to me like that? In case it wasn't obvious at this point, I am gay. I don't like to think about it because the more I do, the likelier chance of me showing or telling someone I like, and they report me, and I am killed. And I won't find my sister if I am dead. Jai is the only person I have met so far that has been completely ideal, his body, his intelligence, his movement, all of it. And now he will sit, almost entirely naked in front of me, while I stare at him. At least in the stall, we can look away from each other and I can pretend that what I accidently elbow is the door to the stall, and not my exact dream. We both finish washing ourselves without incident. I move out of the stall so fast, I almost slip in the smooth floor with my wet feet. I dress myself, and push my hard-on between my legs before I help Jai out of the stall and onto a stool. 

“Hey Jai, will you be able to roll your pants and underwear past your knee while I was it?” I ask him, already knowing the answer.

“Oh crap, I hadn't thought about that. No, the legs of them are too long, and even if I could, they would hit my knee, causing lots of pain,” he answered back.

“Well, do you at least have your towel that you can drape across your, um, dick?” gesturing to his area.

“Yeah, I would be able to do that,” he said, breathing an obvious sigh of relief. 

As I hand him his towel, I feel my own dick spring loose from between my legs, and I quickly hide it with his towel as I sit down and scoot my own stool closer to him. 

“Umm, can I have to towel now?” Jai asked me.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” I say as I pass him the towel. 

Jai quickly bundles up the towel, and plants it right on his dick. As I grab a washcloth and soap from next to me, I immediately start to think about Jai and his body. He is slim, but toned with a perfect set of abs. He is clearly tanned, but has no noticeable tan lines, which I can't seem to understand how that is possible since we always wear short sleeve shirts when we are outside. And then of course, his “area”. He has enough pubic hair for the both of us, which I love. It's darker than the hair on his head, which really surprises me. Then he has a small to medium size, which is circumcised. I think that he has to be at least 5-6 inches hard, and it looks like it could be thinner than my own. I barely can wrap my hand around myself, but I know that I should be able to wrap my hand around his own with no problem, if I ever got the chance to. As I continue to scrub, I notice that his pubic hair spreads past his dick, and down the inside of his legs, and onto his ass. I imagined hair going between his cheeks and filling his crack, and wondering how it would feel on my tip to rub between with all of those individual hairs tickling it.

“Zare, I think you have finished cleaning my knee,” Jai suddenly said, snapping me out of the trance I was in. 

“Yeah, I suppose you are. I will grab your cast, put it back on, and help you pull up your pants, and we can head back to our quarters.” I said in response

“I can pull my pants up myself.l,” Jai suddenly says, very quickly, and on the verge of yelling.

“Alright then. At least let me stick it under you so you just have to step into them.”

I set the cast back onto place, and set Jai’s pants and underwear onto the floor and help him to step into the legs. I step back from him as he attempts to pull them both up. As he does, he bends over at the hip, leaving nothing left of his body to my imagination. I see he is indeed covered with small dark brown hairs, and I know I will never be able to sleep without dreams again. After a few attempts at pulling his pants up, Jai gives up, and gestures at me to help him. I bend down, grab the sides, and slowly stand up. As I near his ass, I slow down, and exhale a small breath of hot air right on his ass before I can stop myself. I know he felt it, and I pray he doesn't say anything to anyone, me, or anyone else. 

********


	5. Chapter 5

Jai POV-

I imagined it. I must have. No way would Zare be interested in someone like me. There is no explanation. It must have been an accident. How else can I explain the hot air right on my ass? It means Zare’s face was really close to me, and I know that wouldn't have happened. That explanation/excuse won't stop the dreams from coming though.

********

Zare POV-

It's been a week since the breath incident. We never talked about it, and nothing changed between us or anyone else for that matter. I have been helping Jai through the physical parts of the test. My times may have slowed down some, but I also know that we both have been pushing each other really hard. Once Jai heals completely, I have no doubt that he will give me a run for my money at top of class. And because I have to help him in and out of classes, we have ended up sitting next to each other in all of our classes, and have gotten to know each other a lot better. A small part of me will be upset when he does finally heal, but I am trying to stay focused at staying at the top so I can find Dhara. We have one last training exercise before lights out tonight, and it comes as a surprise exercise during dinner. We have to shoot our way out of a cafeteria that has no power, and all doors have been sealed except two, where the enemies pour out of. Our goal is to escape the room. But there is one other curveball, the enemies have turned on the gravity disruptors throughout the cafeteria, meaning we are all weightless.

********


	6. Chapter 6

Jai POV-

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to shoot. And to make matters worse, I don't know where Zare went. I felt him take off once the lights went out and we started floating. I see people with jetpacks coming in through the doors, and I start shooting in their direction. After a little while of shooting back and forth, I spot Zare working on a service panel on the side of the cafeteria. He was using the door as a shield from the blaster fire while putting wires everywhere, and I can only assume he is trying to turn on the lights. I notice that the amount of blaster fire from our side has dwindled down as a few cadets have been hit and been rendered unconscious with the stun blasts from the enemies. I also notice that the floating bodies act as perfect shields, so with my one good leg, I push off the floor, grapple with the unconscious body of Oleg, and propel myself towards Zare. 

“Zare, what are you doing?” I shout over the noise in the room.

“I am finishing the last steps for a controlled EMP to knock out the guns, jetpacks, and gravity. It will make it easier to escape then,”  
He explained as he closed the panel door, revealing himself to the enemy fire. I shoot the last enemy there as he pressed the button to release the EMP. I fall to the ground, but I land on Oleg, and Zare quickly helps me to my feet. As Zare launches himself at the enemy blocking the doorway, I limp through the door, and hit the guy it the helmet with my crutch. We go as fast as we can out the final door, and into a room with many screens with camera shots of the room. The Commander walks up to us.

“Cadet Leonis, you acted bravely and very intelligently to use the service panel to knock out enemy fire. Your actions would have given the Empire a complete victory. And Cadet Kell, though you were injured greatly, you protected Cadet Leonis by targeting the enemies shooting at him throughout the exercise. You also aided him in the elimination of the final enemy in the room that was of any threat to you. You two have worked well together on the last couple of exercises, and I am happy to see that Cadet Kell is not hampering Cadet Leonis, but is actually aided him when it is required of you. Since you have both set a new exercise record during this last one, I have decided to give you a pass on the next obstacle course this week, which is two days from now. Each of you. Enjoy the 5 hour break next Saturday. Cadets, you are dismissed to clean up before lights out!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” We both shouted in unison. We exit the room quickly and without a second of hesitation. 

“Did you hear that? No obstacle course for us this week. I can't slow you down now and risk you getting in trouble because of me,” I say to Zare

“I am excited to sleep in a bit. And you wouldn't have slowed me down during the course, at least not much. You would have allowed me to have eyes on the back of my head so I don't have to worry about Oleg shooting me there,” he says in response.

“Agree to disagree with that. I totally would have slowed you down. But let's go wash up and hit the sack,” I say as we enter the bathroom. Since we have done this routine for a week, we have gotten used to it, so I hadn't thought about the adrenaline pumping through my body, and what its effects on me would be.

********


	7. Chapter 7

Zare POV-

As soon as I step into the stall after Jai, I knew I was in trouble. After setting a new course record on a completely unexpected training exercise, getting congratulated by the Commander, and getting the next obstacle course off, a little bit of adrenaline was pumping through my body, and that does include my dick. I turn away from Jai like I usually do, but I realize that I don't have the same amount of room as usual. I can't turn away without hitting my dick against the wall. 

“Hey Jai, can you move closer to the wall over there? I don't have really any room over here.”

“Are you kidding me? I was about to ask you the same thing. I don't have any room over here!”

We both turn to look at each other and judge room around each other, and I notice that Jai had stuck his dick between his legs like me. Jai must have noticed as well, but mostly because my legs can't hide my hard-on like his can. My dick was starting to pop its head through my legs and before I can stop it, it springs free. Jai stares at it, then at me, then at it again, then back to me. 

“You too huh? Yeah, my adrenaline rush gave me one too,” he said softly as he let his own out.

We stood at an impasse for a long pause waiting for the other to make a move. Then we suddenly both moved in sync as we grabbed each other and pulled close allowing our lips (and out dicks) to crash together. His lips we surprisingly soft, and I loved the way my tongue felt as it rubbed against his lips. He parted his lips, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth and I allowed his to enter my own. We kissed passionately for a good while, and as we pulled apart, we stared into each other’s eyes. No words needed to be spoken. We both understood the other completely. 

I reached down and grabbed his dick in my hand and started to pump it. He realized what I was doing and started to reciprocate that action on me. His hands were as soft as his lips, and I would never have guessed that he worked with them daily like I have. They also did not fit around me, and he looked at me apologetically, and I nodded back an assurance nod. Before I knew it, Jai suddenly tightened his grip on my dick, pushed forward and came all over my stomach, panting my name almost like a chant. It was enough to push me over as well, and rather than pushing into Jai, I pulled him into me as I leaned back against the cold tile stall wall. I came harder than Jai panting his name like he had my own. We laid there for a few minutes, his sticky stomach from my mess on my sticky stomach from his own mess. Each of us happy as we laid against each other on the wall in post-ejaculatory haze, arms wrapped around one another tightly. Once my haze let go of me, I cleared my throat, and Jai quickly pushed off of me and looked very embarrassed, and looked like he wanted to say something.

“Before you say anything Jai, let's clean up, including your knee, and then we can just sit in here and talk privately.” 

Jai nodded head a few times, and turned towards his shower head and began to wash the cum off of his stomach. I watched him work for a minute before turning to my own shower head and began to clean myself up as well. We quickly finished, and I washed Jai’s knee as quick as possible today and once we both were completely dressed, I helped Jai sit down and sat down myself. 

“I'm sorry I forced you into doing that Zare. It was wrong of me to do so, and I beg that you don't tell anyone of this, and I promise I will control myself from now on,” Jai started before I had a chance to stop him.

“Um, Jai, in case you weren't paying attention, I started pumping your dick before you did me. If anybody should be apologizing for forcing anybody to doing anything, it should be me. But something tells me that you obviously enjoyed that experience, so I don't feel bad for it at all really.”

“Really? You actually did it because you wanted to, and not because I forced you? I thought I started to kiss you which was why I started to apologize. But if you really liked it, I would like to do it again sometime.”

“Jai, I would love to do that, and more with you sometime. I enjoyed that, and I can not express how thankful I am for having this be my “punishment”. How long have you been feeling this way?”

“I've known about myself since before I joined, but I only started to have feelings for you in the last month. Something from the exercise where we were shooting enemy ships from the ground made me see you in a different light, and that was when my first dream arrived. How about you?

“I only realized about myself when Gabe pulled your pants down while we were in our quarters. Not because you were pantsless, but by the way you handled the situation and yourself. That night you showed up as my commanding officer in my dream, and since then, I saw you each night with your pants down and every time I went to help you with them, we started doing stuff together instead. Though if I am going to be honest, I didn’t even know your name before you got hurt.”

“Oh. Well, how far did we go in your dreams?”

“All the way. Me in you, you in me. And everything in between. How about you?

“Same, but mostly you in me. I have had very few of me in you, and I just don't see it as really pleasurable for you as it would be for me when you are in me.”

“Well, tomorrow before or during our shower we can take the next step if you are willing, blowjobs, but only if you are willing.”

“I am willing, though I haven't ever given one before…:

“Jai, this was the first time I have ever done anything with anyone either. Just pretend like you know what you are doing, and it will be more enjoyable. I promise.” 

“Okay, let's get back to our quarters”

********


	8. Chapter 8

Jai POV-

I keep expecting to wake up from this dream I've clearly entered into. Zare Leonis actually likes me the way I like him. And he isn't doing it because I pressure him into it. And he wants to do even more. As I lay down on my cot, I know sleep will not come easily, and if it does, the dreams that follow won't allow me to focus on much tomorrow. 

********

Zare POV- 

I try to stay focused the next day. I really do. But even my math teacher noticed I was a little off and penalized me for it by taking off the extra credit I had earned on the last test. That hurt my standing over Oleg on the class ranking. I fell, not enough to fall behind him, but enough that if Oleg were to get rewarded today, it would put him at the top. I was really happy to see a new name in the top 5 ranking: Jai Kell. That didn't help me focus at all, and I relied on Jai to keep me focused today. It was so bad, I almost got stunned in the regular training exercise of long range shooting while dodging enemy fire.

Though it seemed to go a lot slower than usual, we finally reached the end of the day where we could escape to the bathroom together. Once we got there though, it was a completely different story…

********


	9. Chapter 9

Jai POV-

I turned to Zare. He closed the door with a hiss, and ensures the bolt was locked in place. The only way to enter or exit the room now was to break down the door. 

He turned back to me and smiled. 

“So...how do you want to do this?” he asked with a sheepish smile, but his eyes were filled with hunger nevertheless. 

“Well, the stall isn't big enough to do it during, and I can't get on my knees even if I wanted to,” tapping on my cast as if to remind him, though I know he needed no reminding.

“And we want to be able to clean ourselves off once we do finish, so after is off the table.”

“I guess we will do it now then,” I respond sarcastically.

“Well, we actually could do it afterwards, but we may not exactly like it. We would have to try it out before to get a feeling of it before we attempted it after.”

I paused, confused. “How could we do it after? We would have already cleaned ourselves. And it would be hard to explain cum stains in our clothes or towels.”

“Well, let's just wait about that until later. For now…” he trailed off as he slowly stepped closer to me. 

My body locked up as his lips met mine again and we slowly started to kiss. After about 20 seconds before we sped the kiss up, opening our mouths, allowing better access to our tongues. The tongues started their dance back and forth around each other. My hands started to roam all over Zare’s back while his felt my chest. I broke the kiss to pull his shirt off of him, and then he pulled mine off of me. 

We started to kiss again, and I allowed my hands to travel South onto Zare’s firm ass, getting a check in each hand and squeezing. Zare’s hands left my chest to unbutton his pants and he dropped them, with his underwear, freeing his hard dick. I looked down as he was discarding the pants, getting a true look at him for the first time, he was huge, even bigger than I could have imagined. A full 10 inches hard, and thicker than I could fit my hand around. And the tip of his dick looked amazing as the foreskin was pulled back just enough to see the top of the head. I reached down as he came back to me, and I held it in both hands. 

He stopped, pushing my arms away from him. 

“Wait. Let's get you out of your pants now,” he said as he got down on one knee, hands focused on the button, clearly trying his best to ignore the throbbing dick trying to be free of the pants. He finally undid the button, and slowly pulled down, only freeing the pants. He dropped them at my feet, and then stuck his hands on my ass cheeks in the same way I had done to him just a couple minutes before.

I tried to pull him back up to continue, but he resisted, and then stuck his thumbs inside of the elastic waistband of my regulation long underwear. He brought his face too close to my dick, and he pulled down on the pants, fast, before I could warn him that my dick would hit him in the face. He didn't seem to care as my 6 inch erect dick slapped him in the face hard. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it as he pushed it down again hit himself in the face again. He then took a hold of the base of my dick and proceeded to slap his face repeatedly with it. I started to whimper as I didn't know what else to do, and it felt incredibly weird as my dick was forced to hit him repeatedly. Zare stopped, let go of my dick, and grinned up at me.

“What’s wrong Kell? Don't know what to do?”

“No...Yes...I don't know. It doesn't feel good, but it also doesn't feel bad or hurt...it just feels...weird.” 

“I don't know why I did it, but it felt really good when it hit me originally, and I wanted to do it again,” he explained as he took my dick back in his hand. Before I could think about saying anything else, all reasonable thoughts left me as Zare suddenly wrapped his lips around my tip. My one good knee buckled at the feeling, and Zare had to suddenly let go of my dick to prevent me from falling, and his hands grabbed perfectly onto my ass cheeks again. His fingers were cold as his fingers had fallen right into my crack. He moved his mouth off of my dick, and leaned back, not letting go with his hands. 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?”

“No, it was just that I wasn't expecting it to feel so good, and my knee buckled and I almost fell. Thankfully you prevented me from falling. Can you just keep your hands there? To prevent me from falling obviously.”

He stared at me for a second, thinking, and then went back and wrapped his lips around my dick once more. And instead of doing like I had asked him to do, he moved his hands to push apart my cheeks and caresses the inside of my cheeks with his fingers. My mind shut down as Zare flicked his tongue onto my dick. Before I came, I stopped him. He sat back on his ankles as I pushed his hands off of my ass. He sat confused.

“Didn't you like that?” He asked.

“Are you kidding me? I loved it. I just wanted it to stop before I came in your mouth or before I could do it to you as well. I was worried that I wouldn't do as well as you did if I already came.”

“Oh. I know would would do fine if you had came, but I do appreciate the thought. Here, I will help you to the floor and I can lean you again the stall wall. That way you're not hurting your back, and your knee can stay straight.”

“Thanks” I say as Zare gets up from the floor and helps me to sit down against the wall. He was right. At this position, my mouth is right at his dick's level. He positions himself right in front of me, and waits. I hesitate, and then grab his dick and hold it right at my mouth. I then flick my own tongue out and hit his dick. I don't know what I was expecting it to feel like when I touch his dick with my tongue, but it wasn't this. It didn't feel gross, or slimy, or weird, it felt good. A little salty from the precum leaking out, but good. I move my hands to his ass cheeks like he had done for me, and hold them steady. I then quickly pushed my head forward and used my hands to pull him towards me. Without warning, Zare thrusts his hips forward, causing his dick to hit my tonsils. I then suddenly pull my head off, pull my hands off and start coughing hard.

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry Jai, I didn't even think about thrusting. My body just reacted. I swear I won't do that again-”

“Zare, Zare,” I start after I finally catch my breath, “It's okay. Your tip just went down my throat a little bit and I started to choke,” I say as I pull him back towards me and start again to show him that it's alright. Zare took extra precaution to make sure he didn't thrust forward again. And after I bobbed my head enough and sucked hard, he suddenly pulled out of my mouth and came hard all over my chest.

“OH JAI, JAI JAI JAI Jai…” he started at a shout and quickly trails off to silence. 

“I guess you enjoyed that then,” I say between bursts of laughter. 

“I would say so. I guess it's my turn to return the favor.” 

Zare bends down and gets sticks his legs on either side of mine, and goes to town on me. It felt heavenly as his lips bobbed up and down and his tongue corkscrewed around my dick. Before I could warn him, I suddenly came, RIGHT IN HIS MOUTH! Zare sat up coughing.

“Oh my god, Zare, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cum right your mouth.”

After a second or two of Zare coughing into his hands, he eyes the cum in his hand, and LICKS IT OFF. He then turns back to me and pumps the rest of the cum out of my dick and into his mouth.

“I only coughed because I wasn't expecting it. I intended to try your cum no matter what. It actually tastes pretty good. It's sweet and salty at the same time, but it's perfect.”

He moves forward, sits right on my now soft cock, and starts kissing me open mouthed. I return the favor, and I can actually taste the remnants of my cum in his mouth, and it does indeed taste really good. My tongue starts searching the rest of cum in his mouth. After a bit, I am suddenly aware that we are both still naked and haven't showered yet, and lights out will be sooner rather than later. But my body doesn't seem to care as my dick starts to get hard again, and it positioned itself completely between Zare’s ass cheeks, flush against my legs. Zare sat back.

“As much as I would like to deal with that issue you have down there, we still have to clean ourselves and get back before lights out,” Zare said. 

“Alright. Help me into the stall and we can get cleaned up, and get your dried cum off my chest.”

“Oh, I completely forgot about that. Yeah. Next time, I can cum in your mouth if you want.”

“I would like that. I wonder if you would taste like me, or if yours is a little different.”

“Oh, I know that one,” Zare says as he turns on the shower heads, “I think I am a little sweeter than you are, but still pretty good.”

As we wash ourselves, and each other, I notice the hair on Zare’s ass cheeks, or actually, the lack of hair there. My own are covered in my dark brown hairs, and I didn't really think about it, but the next thing I know I reach down and feel his cheeks delicately. Zare doesn't seem to mind as I stare deeply into his ass, and feel around it and before I know it, my fingers are hovering just on his entrance. I look at him, and see the conflict in his eyes, where he wants me to enter him, and where he knows that if I do, we will likely be late to our quarters before lights out. 

“Maybe tomorrow Zare. We have to get back to our quarters now.”

He nods his head, and he quickly dresses himself, and then helps to dress me and then we go out of the bathroom and head back to the quarters. What I wasn't expecting was to find Oleg standing in the doorway as we got there.

********


	10. Chapter 10

Zare POV-

That was amazing. I loved every second of that experience with Jai. His dick truly tasted awesome, and I know that I was going to look forward to spending more bonding time with him. And I was definitely looking forward to tomorrow’s shower, especially with the way Jai was looking at me at then end of our shower, with his fingers hovering on my entrance, not knowing whether to push in or pull away, and to be honest, I didn’t know either. As I was imagining what tomorrow’s shower would bring us, we came to the doorway into our quarters only to find Oleg blocking the entrance. 

“Hey Oleg, could you move over so that Jai and I can get in and get Jai off of his broken knee?”

Oleg turned to us and scoffed. 

“As if. Why would I want to move over for you two? You may be ahead of me right now Leonis, but mark my words, I will beat you for the best of the class. And Kell doesn’t even stand a shot of competing anymore with that knee I broke.”

“Well, just you wait Oleg. Zare and I will will both beat you. You made a mistake to injure me, and now you will pay the price by losing.” 

“Whatever you say Kell. By the way Leonis, you might want to clean off your chin. Those “shampoo suds” are pretty obvious on your face,” he said sarcastically as he walked back into the quarters. 

I turned to Jai confused, and his eyes went wide. 

“Uh, Zare, I can handle myself from here. You really do need to wash off the “suds”,” Jai said worry filling his voice. 

I turned to use the cadet bathroom and look into the mirror to see a little bit of Jai’s cum was stuck to my chin still. It was obviously cum, and I think Oleg knew it, based on the way he said shampoo suds. Fear shot up my spine as I realized that if Oleg knew, Jai and I would likely be exposed as being gay for each other. Wait a minute. We never actually discussed what this was. Tomorrow while the others were doing the obstacle course, we would have the quarters alone and locked up for 5 hours together, and we can talk everything through, and maybe try something new.

****


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up as the rest of the cadets leave, all except Oleg. Jai is still sleeping.

“Good, you’re finally up Leonis. Or should I call you Mr. Kell-Leonis?”

“What on Lothal are you talking about?”

“Oh please, I know what cum looks like, and somehow you went to the shower without cum on your chin, a private shower that only you and Jai share. And you both left together and came back together. And something tells me that Jai wouldn’t have let you to openly jack yourself off while he’s in the same room with no blocking the “view”. I know you may think I am stupid, but I am nowhere near as stupid as you believe me to be.”

“Sure. And where exactly is your proof of all this? It's just inappropriate rumor until evidence is shown.”

“Fair enough Leonis. I don't have any right now, but before you know it, I will have enough to prove that you two are indeed homosexuals and I will personally enjoy watching you both killed by firing squad.”

“Oo! Oo! I'll get a hamburger with a side of fries and a chocolate shake please!”

“Leonis? Did you hit your head?”

“Oh no, you were clearly dreaming in real life, so I figured I too would dream in real life. Anyways, I think you have an obstacle course to go fail.”

As Oleg stormed out of the room, I turned to Jai. The door was closed tight, and I knew it would be locked any second to prevent people from coming or going. 

*Click*

That's the lock going right into place. 5 hours without any interruptions.

I sat at the foot of Jai’s cot and gently pushed his good leg back and forth a bit.

“Jai, it is time to get up. The others have left for the course, and we will have 5 hours to ourselves with no one to bother us.”

“Did they just leave?” Jai asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit.

“Yeah, and I was able to sneak in protein bars yesterday morning to snack on while we are stuck in here.”

“That's good. I hate it when I don't have breakfast in the morning.”

Jai’s cover started to move on its own, and it seems a mini tent was put under the covers near where Jai’s pelvis would be positioned. 

“I notice that your cover has malfunctioned. Allow me to fix that for you Jai.”

Jai pulls his hands out from under the covers and sticks them behind his head, seemingly to invite me to go to work. I reach forward and grab the cover, and pull down to reveal Jai’s beautiful naked body laying there. 

It is common practice for cadets to sleep naked in the quarters as it gets really hot in here at night and we do not have much time to change in the morning, and starting out naked cuts down about a minute of work.

Even though I have seen Jai’s body exposed many times now, I am still in shock with how perfect his curves fit together. Plus I love the forest of pubic hair that he has. As I sit forward, straddling his legs with my own, I reach up and put my left hand in his pubes and my right hand at the base of his dick, and I start to rub both at the same time. I bring my face down to his dick’s level and proceed to slap myself with his dick again. The feeling is quite weird and indescribable, but I really do enjoy the hard flesh hitting my face repeatedly. Jai reaches forward with his hands and grabs a hold of my head and holds it still. I reluctantly stop forcing him to hit me and I hold him steady as Jai’s hands slowly push my head towards his dick. I open wide and go all the way down until my nose hits his pelvis. I then close my mouth and suck hard. As hard as trying to sip up a piece of cookie dough from a straw in a cookie dough shake. Jai moans really loud as I do it, and I am expecting it this time, and start to pull off as he suddenly floods my mouth with his cum. I use my hands to pump all of the remaining semen from his dick into my mouth, and Jai once again grabs my head and pulls it up to his own. His pushes his lips onto mine and forces me to part them so his tongue can search for the cum. After about 10 minutes of a hard make out session, my mouth is emptied of semen, whether I swallowed it, or Jai took it back and swallowed it himself. He then pulls back from our kiss. I realize his lips have swollen from the abuse, and I can feel mine are in the same condition as his. 

“My turn to taste you,” Jai says as he pulls me off the cot and towards him. He reaches towards my pants that I had put on so Oleg wouldn’t suspect anything, and pulls them down. I stand there naked and I get back onto the cot, in the same position I was before, far enough away to force him to move me, or he won't be able to reach me. Jai sees what I had done. He smirks at me as he pulls me forward until my dick is at his mouth again. Before he starts anything, he looks up at me. “How does it feel to be uncircumcised? I imagine it would feel weird.”

“To me it feels normal. How does it feel to be circumcised?” 

“I guess normal. Have you ever pulled your foreskin back while you are hard, or stuck a finger in between your head and foreskin, just to feel what it was like?”

“I have pulled my foreskin back far before, and it just feels a little weird. I have never stuck a finger in there though, and I am now very curious as to what it would feel like. Would you mind if you were to do that for me?”

Jai reaches forward, grabs my dick, pulls the foreskin backward a bit, and slowly inserts his little finger in between the head and foreskin. He releases the foreskin delicately, and I feel really weird. Not in a good way. Kind of like a weight is slowly being laid upon my dick. I grab his hand and pull it out of there.

“Nope. That hurt. Let's not do that again. You can just suck me for now.”

Jai nods and leans forward to give me a proper blowjob. Just like before, it feels like heaven. Jai swirls his tongue around my head and send shivers up my body. He can't put his whole mouth on me, as he would choke otherwise, but he does try his best, and I love it. 

“Hey Zare”, Jai says as he pulls his mouth off, “I want you to cum in my mouth, and then, only if your willing, I would like you to finger me while I also finger you.”

“Oh, I have never actually fingered myself before.”

“Neither have I.”

“So...what would we do after fingering each other?”

“Well, I don't know. I was going to ask you.”

“Let's figure that out when we…” I trail off as I get the sensation again. Jai had leaned back towards me and started to suck me again. His left hand on the base of me while his right tugged delicately at my sack. It felt amazing. His left hand left my base and moved to my ass, and then proceeded to push lightly on it. Taking the hint, I slowly moved my pelvis back and forth, to prevent Jai from choking on me, while also getting the feeling. He moves his right hand to follow suit. His fingers move between my cheeks and pull away from each other, opening my crack wide. His soft fingers roamed around the inside of my crack, gently caressing my hole just enough for me to feel it. He stops moving his fingers right on my hole, and gently pushes. He doesn't enter, but it was enough to push me over the edge. 

“Huh!” I moan as I empty myself deep into Jai’s mouth. He pulls back, all the way to the tip and sucks hard. After I cum, the same sensation that felt so amazing before, just tickles now. Jai squeezes the last of me into his mouth, and then gestures for me to move back from him for a minute. He swallows the last bit.

“Wow. You taste better than me. A little saltier, and it still is sweet. It’s amazing.”

“Thanks. It was that small push that finished me. I had a feeling you were going to do something like that, but I had no idea how good it would feel.”

“Yeah. I didn't want to enter you just yet, but I wanted to get the idea of what pushing your tight muscles, and what it would feel like.”

“Well, would you like to lay down all the way, and let myself hover over you while we work?”

“Actually, I’m not ready to finger you just yet. How about I lay on my stomach with my legs off of the cot?”

“Aren't you worried you might hit your knee?” 

“No. I just want to be fingered.”

I helped move Jai into position, and I see that he was actually really smart about this. His legs are spread wide to allow me to sit between them, and they can stay straight. Plus his cheeks are spread wide without any assistance because of how far his legs are. I move forward and quickly apply some lotion to my right hand. I rub it on all fingers and then I put my index finger on his entrance. I turn to him to ensure he is ready, and with a nod, I push in slowly.

********


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final sex scene

Jai POV-

I nod so he knows I'm ready. Except I wasn't ready for the feeling. The burning sensation in my hole as his finger pushes in, stretching the tight muscles in my anus. I hiss as quiet as I can so Zare doesn't think he is hurting me, but it was obviously not enough.

“Jai, are you okay? Do I need to stop?” his voice filled with concern as he starts to pull his finger out.

“Stop. Stop moving. It just burns a little bit. Not sure if it's from the lotion or just that I am obviously not used to something pushing my muscles apart from each other.”

I grab my cheeks and spread them as far as I can.

“Push in all of the way as fast as you can Zare. Then just sit there until the pain goes away.”

He pushes in hard and fast. It burns so much. I breathe as slow and deep as possible to ignore it. I think about the class we will have later today, and about the test that we have to do. Finally the pain subsided, and I nodded to Zare to start moving.

“This is unlike anything I have ever felt before,” Zare said as he started to move his finger in and out, “It's warm, tight, and feels pretty good.” 

“I'm glad you're enjoying it. The pain finally stopped, so I am actually able to enjoy it now. It feels pretty good though. Could you add a second finger?”

Zare nods as he pulls out his first finger and adds a second. It burns a bit again, but not like it had before. I can distinctly feel both fingers inside of me, and they feel so good. Zare then does something unexpected, he scissors his fingers open. A wave of pain and pleasure run through my body, and my mind shuts down. I feel my stomach feel a bit sticky as my dick begins to leak a bit of precum, and I hope I will be able to last through the experience. Zare pulls out one of his fingers, turns it so his palm was facing down, and curls his finger and pushes hard. The wave of pleasure turns into a full tsunami as I spurt cum out of my body by the bucket. My body shivers as the reaction finishes.

“I guess you enjoyed that Jai.”

“How did you know?” I asked very confused.

“Your tight muscles clinched hard around my finger multiple times, as though you were cuming. Plus you move your body a lot after you cum.”

“Oh, I thought that you may not have noticed.”

“Well, I did. And I fingered you, now it's your turn to do the honors.”

Zare helps me to my feet, and gets me a chair to sit on, with a stool to rest my leg on. He then lays on the cot like I had, and spreads his legs as far apart as possible. His hole looks amazing as he is completely hairless, whereas I have lots of hair on my cheeks and in my crack. I just want to finger him so badly, so I grab the lotion, rub it all over my hand, and I have my finger sitting on the entrance, as he had done for me. He nods back at me, and sets his face straight into the cot, as if expecting lots of pain. I push in slowly, and realize he was correct. It does feel amazing inside of another person. The heat given off of those tight muscles felt amazing on my finger, and I can only imagine how it would feel on my dick. I hold my finger still until he gets used to the feeling, as he had done for me. After a minute, Zare nods his head, allowing me to start moving. I slowly pull my finger back, until the tip of my finger is barely in his hole. I then push slowly back in and repeat the motion multiple times. Zare reaches back and pulls his cheeks even farther apart, obviously wanting a second finger inserted. Just like Zare had done, I pull my first finger out, put my index and my middle finger together, and push back in slowly again. This doesn't seem to faze him, so I scissor open my fingers like he had.

“Oh, that feels so good Jai. Can you leave your fingers apart and twist?”

“I can try.”

And I do just that. I leave the fingers apart in him, and twist my hand clockwise slowly. I feel the shivers that go through Zare’s body, as well as those muscles I just stretched were contracting back around my fingers. 

“That fast huh?” I joked as I retracted my fingers out of him.

“Shut up Jai. At least I didn't cum with only one finger in me.” Zare fired back as he was sitting up.

“You hit my prostate. Of course I will cum when you hit it. All I did was twist my two fingers a bit, and you came so hard.” I said with a laugh.

“Yeah, well it felt really good, and my body reacted for me.”

We sat there looking at each other for a minute, both of us completely naked, and waiting.

“Well Jai, as we wait for us to get back to normal, can we talk?”

“Sure. What's up?”

“Well, I want to know what this is.”

“You mean us fingering each other?”

“No Jai, what this is between us. Are we a couple? Are we just fuck buddies? What are we?”

“Well, I do have feelings for you, but aren't you concerned that if we became a couple that the Empire will find out and kill us?”

Zare suddenly turned leaned away from me and became cold and reclusive. 

“I joined the Empire for only one purpose, and no offense Jai, but once that purpose is completed, I plan on leaving it immediately.”

“Why? The Empire is great. Food for you and your family, support from colleagues, and no restrictions for anything as long as you don't show any weakness.”

“Jai! Look at me. Look at yourself. Don't you think what we are doing is considered a weakness to them?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought as long as we kept it a secret, we would be fine.”

“Oleg already knows. He saw your cum on my chin. After everyone else left this morning, he called Mr. Kell-Leonis, your last name on mine as if.”

“Wait, you think he truly knows?”

“Well, he wouldn't have said it if he doesn't know. Now he said he doesn't have any proof yet, but it's only a matter of time before he gets it. After all, we've only been doing this for 3 days now, and he knew on day 2.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“Well Jai, I think after today, we need to stop doing this between us.”

Now I drew back from him. “Your saying that we need to stop it entirely?” my voice beginning to raise a little bit.

“Well, we don't exactly have many options. Oleg will tell if he finds proof. And no offense Jai, but I am not willing to die because of you,” his voice matching mine in volume.

I am about to say something, but I stop myself. I look down, and mutter very quietly, “I understand”. I stand up and grab my shirt. Zare springs up from the cum-ladden cot and grabs my arm. 

“I said we should stop after today, not immediately. We still have 4 hours until we have to go to class.”

I jerk my arm away from his hand. “Well, Zare, you obviously don't care about me like I do for you. And just to let you know, I was planning on quitting the Empire with you after you mentioned that you only joined for one purpose. I was thinking we could go somewhere far out, where we could live together without anyone to prevent us from doing that.” I pull my shirt over my head, grab my pants and for the first time since my injury, finally get them up myself without Zare’s help. I grab my crutches and go over to the door. I press the radio button, punch in my operating number and wait for a response.

“Cadet Kell, aren't you supposed to be at the obstacle course?”

“Sir, no sir! Cadet Leonis and myself were dismissed from the obstacle course 2 days ago by the Commander for setting a new course record on the Cafeteria surprise raid exercise.”

“Ah, so your the one that set off the localized EMP in the Cafeteria. Outstanding. I will open the door now.”

I glance back towards Zare, and the hurt expression on his face is unmistakable. I turn away as the door unlocks and opens and I step out of the room.

I hear him call out to me as the door is closing.

“Jai...I’m-” cut off by the door. I ignore him and go on my way.

********


	13. Chapter 13

Zare POV- 

What just happened? All I wanted to know is what Jai and I was. Nothing else. And it upset Jai greatly when I had said that I had one purpose of being in the Empire, and that I would do anything I needed to do to get it done. I didn't tell him it was about Dhara, I didn't even get a chance to tell him because he stormed out of the room. Plus what he said at the end shocked me so much, I didn't know what to do or say. He had changed his mind about being in the Empire to quit with me once I got my sister. Then we would go somewhere where we could love each other without anyone stopping us. I was shocked so much that I couldn't think of anything before he left. 

Here I am. Standing in our quarters. Naked. Alone. And without anyone to care about me. I called out to him as the door closed. “Jai, I'm in love with you.” But he didn't hear me. Or maybe he did, and the door closing was his response. If he had heard me, he definitely doesn't feel the same way, not any more. I know what I have done, and I know that the relationship I have with Jai is over. It will never be the same. And I regret every word I had said. But he won't see it that way. He will just think I'm doing it for the fooling around like we had the last few days. 

I really screwed this one up.

********


	14. Chapter 14

Jai POV-

It's been 3 weeks since Zare and I had our argument. We haven't really talked to each other. Since I am able to pull my pants up over my cast now, we don't use the shower at the same time any more. I can move a lot easier and faster now, so he doesn't need to sit next to me in classes anymore. We still talked a bit during exercises, but only at first. We figured out that he would perform the required task, and I would defend him. If he needs help, he will ask for it, and then we work together in silence. Because of this, I have moved up to second place in our unit, behind Zare still, but ahead of Oleg. 

I should be happy. The top 2 places get their pick of places for which academy they go to for the next step in training. The remaining cadets get assigned a location based on their individual performances. Plus, Oleg no longer bothers me because I am beating him now. 

I should be happy. I have set a new record on the fighter simulation training in speed of killing X-Wings. That gave me a recommendation from the head of the Tie-Fighter program.

I should be happy. The doctor says that my knee should be back to normal within the next few days, and a week of physical therapy should be all that I require. 

I should be happy. My unit graduates academy preparation in two weeks, with academy selection within the next few days. Then I can serve the Empire like I should.

I should be happy. But any time I am near Zare, I want to hold him in a hug and refuse to let him go. My dreams remind me of those few days we had together a few weeks ago, and how much I miss them. Hell, anytime I am not in a class or a training exercise, I can't help but to think of those wonderful experiences. 

I should be happy, but every time I'm doing a training exercise, I can't help but to think that I am performing so well because of Zare. Like the cafeteria exercise, Zare’s quick thinking and my blaster accuracy has saved us from falling in ranking countless times.

I should be happy, but every time I'm in a class, I know that I am getting such good grades because of that first week of time with Zare. His study habits and his excellent memory has helped me to perform so much better in the classroom. 

I should be happy, but when I have have any free time, I think about Zare and I running off to some Outer Rim world, like Tatooine, and living a wonderful life together. We would adopt a kid or two, and raise them to be good, outstanding citizens of the Empire; one I know I will never be able to be.

I should be happy, but how can I be with the last real conversation between me and Zare ending with him telling me that he would give me up in order to get something else? Something that doesn't seem to be important since he never brought it up to me, even when we were working so hard together.

I should be happy, but I know in two weeks, Zare and I will likely never see each other again if we pick different academies. And though I would be happy immediately with no distractions that he may cause me to have, I know sleep will never be the same again. 

I should be happy. But I am not.

********


	15. Chapter 15

Zare POV-

In three and a half weeks, Jai went from being someone that I needed by my side in order to get through the day, to being someone I help on occasion because they have a small problem. And I didn't choose it to be this way. Everytime I try to talk to him and fix everything, he seems to avoid me. He times his shower to be when I am studying so that he can avoid me. He purposefully moved where he sits in the class to be away from me, sometimes as far as across the room. And when it comes to free time, he goes out of his way to be at the doctor.

I am happy that his cast will be permanently removed tomorrow, which means that he will be at full strength again, and that means that he will be having no more problems with his knee. What that also means is that I no longer have an excuse to see him. We no longer get to share a private bathroom. We no longer have to work together on training exercises. And in two weeks, we will likely never see each other again, unless we pick the same academy. I was planning on staying here on Lothal, and I am hoping that Jai does the same, but I get to pick first, and if he really wants to avoid me he can pick anywhere else in the entire galaxy. I think of this often now, but I know I no longer have any control over the situation. Jai won’t talk to me, and I’m not sure if he even wants to anyways. 

My datapad vibrates silently to let me know I got a personal message. I pull it open, and it’s from the least likely person I could have thought possible, the Commander. 

“Cadet Leonis and Kell, please come visit my office at 19:45 hours tonight to discuss important matters.”

I look up and find Jai reading his datapad as well. Once he finishes, he looks up, and his eyes lock onto my own. We hold gaze for a second before I look away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him shake his head and slightly turn away, and I decide to go to him.

“Jai,” I start as I reach him, “Jai, did you get the message as well?”

“Well obviously. Both of our names were listed on the message.” He clearly sounds upset.

“Well, yeah. But I was wondering what you thought it might be about.”

“I haven’t got a clue. And who cares really?” he says as he turns to limp away from me on his crutches. 

I grab his shoulder lightly, and he stops and looks back. I quickly glance to make sure no one is in hearing distance.

“What if Oleg told him?”

“Well, wouldn’t that suck? You would die for me afterall.” 

His words cut deep, and I reeled backwards from him. I stood, shell-shocked with my mouth hanging slightly open just completely surprised by him. Jai, looks at me for one more moment before he turns and goes. I stand still, my brain at a stand still as it processes what just happened.

********


	16. Chapter 16

Jai POV-

I get to the office a little early, and I hear the commander’s voice from inside. He is clearly talking to someone, but I can’t hear what they are saying, or who he is talking to. Zare comes a couple of minutes later and stands far enough away to avoid looking at me, making the silence very uncomfortable. After a couple of minutes of silence, the door opens up, and Oleg struts out looking happy. He chuckles as he passes me, and I decide to ignore him and go straight into the office. Zare follows suit. We stand at attention.

“At ease cadets. Please take a seat actually.”

Zare and I glance quickly at each other, then quickly look away, as we sit down.

“Cadet Leonis, I tasked you with aiding Cadet Kell until he would recover fully from his injury, and let it be clear, I imagined you would fall hard in the ranks from this punishment. Instead, you helped Cadet Kell to become one of the best cadets to eventually graduate from this training course. In addition, Cadet Kell has provided you with much needed support as you did what you were best at: completing the various tasks laid out before you. And whether it was blaster fire or assistance, Cadet Kell has been there the whole time. You two have worked very well with each other, and I have decided on what you will do to serve the Empire in the future. Normally, you would get the option to pick your academy, but given the circumstances, we can not allow you two to be separated from each other in the choices. You will both continue at the academy here on Lothal, and once you complete that course, you will both continue onto to special forces training for the Navy in Tie Pilot training or the Army as Shadow Troopers. You will be able to discuss with each other when you reach that point. I apologize for the lack of options, but you two must understand that the Empire you will serve need you to remain together. Cadets, you are dismissed to return to your quarters.”

As I leave the room, Zare runs to catch up with me. 

“Aren't we going to discuss what just happened in there?” Zare asked with a slight catch in his breath.

“Well, I certainly wasn't planning on it. I was just going to do what the Commander said for us to do: continue to work together, and then continue on to the academy. Then we can finally go our separate ways if we want to.” 

“Fine Jai. I was hoping we could reconcile what happened in the past, but I can see that you are just trying to start arguments instead.”

“Remind me if I am wrong, but wasn't it you who said that you had something more important than what I thought, and hoped, was going to happen?”

“Yes, but you never let me explain why I said that!”

“And I don't want to hear it now. Or later. I thank you for your help during my recovery, now if we can just go back to the way things were before the accident that would be appreciated.”

“Fine. We obviously have to keep working together with exercises, but if that's what you want Jai, then that is what we will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end for the story to make sense. I may add a part 2 for "After Dev Morgan". Leave any thoughts or recommendations down below please.


End file.
